


Lullaby

by laireshi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Dad Vergil, Dadgil Week (Devil May Cry), Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Vergil is always on the alert, even when he's walking around the room, rocking Nero in his arms and humming softly to him. It'd been a while since that happened—Nero is big now, in his own words, very proud of his whole three years of age, and usually falls asleep easily in his bed to the sound of Vergil reading poetry to him.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for help and motivation, [vorokis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorokis/) :)
> 
> This is not what I meant to write for the Dadgil Week, but well, life happened and this is what I have in the end.

Dante sits with his head resting on his arms leant on his desk, hair covering his eyes, as if Vergil wouldn't know he's being watched anyway. He's always on the alert, even when he's walking around the room, rocking Nero in his arms and humming softly to him. It'd been a while since that happened—Nero is big now, in his own words, very proud of his whole three years of age, and usually falls asleep easily in his bed to the sound of Vergil reading poetry to him.

He's moody today, though, not really sick yet but fighting a low fever. Unlike them, he is human enough that the autumnal change of weather affects him, and Vergil, as always, is willing to indulge him.

He's holding Nero closely, safely, one hand cupping his head like he used to do when Nero was a few months old. Even now, years after Vergil showed up on his doorstep with a Nero-shaped bundle in his arms, Dante continues to be surprised to see his deadly brother like this: gentle and caring. Human.

Nero makes a small, distressed noise, and Vergil presses a kiss to his forehead. "It's okay," he mutters before resuming his humming. He slows his steps, but keeps moving around. Nero settles down again, his eyes closing.

It's another few minutes until he falls asleep, and then a few more before Vergil pauses his pacing completely. Dante thinks he'll go put his son to bed now, but Vergil just sits on the sofa, making sure not to jostle the sleeping child. He looks at Dante and raises his eyebrows.

"I know the lullaby didn't work on you, little brother."

"Want to sing some more?" Dante grins and gets up as he says it, taking Vergil words for an invitation to sit next to him. He looks at Nero, but doesn't touch him for fear of waking him. "How is he?"

"Still too warm." Annoyance laces Vergil's words. Neither of them has ever been sick. Of course Vergil has read everything there is to be read of human children, and this isn't even the first or the worst time Nero's down with something, but Vergil hates the reminders of how much more fragile than them he is.

Well. Dante hates that too, just as he hates seeing his little nephew troubled in any way. Hopefully Nero will wake up better. Vergil, though . . . Dante kisses him, just a peck on his lips to distract him. No point in all of them being in a bad mood. 

"You know he'll be fine."

"Yes."

It's one word that hides so much more meaning, because if something really serious, really bad ever were to befall Nero, Vergil would drench the world in blood to fix it—with Dante right beside him.

For now, there's no need for it. For now, Nero's safe in his father's lap, miserable, but only with a cold that he'll forget all about in a few days.

For now, they're good.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic also has a [twitter post](https://twitter.com/tonytears/status/1193608326401142784).


End file.
